


A Man's Butter

by minako_arisato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minako_arisato/pseuds/minako_arisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"soulmate au where you live with a butter knife in your hand and it won't leave until you butter the piece of toast in your soulmate's hand"<br/>And that's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was just for fun and I hope you get a kick out of it like the person I wrote it for did.

Pego had always lived his life with that knife on his hand, it suddenly appeared one day like it did for nearly half the population. He didn't really mind it at this point, having a knife stuck to your hand was way cooler than having the bread, and it was petty useful too.

People would always tell Pego, "the first step to buttering a girl up is to try and butter her bread!" and he would gag at that statement. He was _gay_ , for fucks sake, not that he could actually say that. Finding another dude that would that would even let him get close to their bread was nearly impossible, they'd all yell "no homo bro" and shrug away (he didn't even offer to butter the bread. They just saw his knife hand and got scared.)

Anyway, Pego was glad to be going to a new school where maybe some of the other students wouldn't be so... _Heterosexual_.

On his first day of school he met a average height boy with blond hair, and honestly Pego was pretty sure he was Not Gay, but he seemed friendly enough and didn't freak out when he saw Pego's knife hand, despite him having the bread hand. He met Pego with a smile, and Pego genuinely felt welcomed by this guy.

"So what's your name, new kid?"

"They call me knife-hand Pego."

"Oh nice! I'm bread-man Ryuji."

Somehow, by whatever odd fate, Pego became quick friends with Ryuji, and he enjoyed every moment with him. They spent lots of time together, and Pego slowly noticed himself falling for this kid and he cursed himself, as he had no clue as to if Ryuji would still like him if he knew his best friend was Really Not Straight.

Pego began to think of the best way to see if Ryuji would be interested in him. He came up with so many plans but the only one he could think would work was the one he hated the most. "I'm going to have to... _Butter this fucking kid's piece of bread_. I hate this so much." Pego wanted to die. All this time, the last thing he's ever wanted to do is "butter someone's bread" and now he was going to do it. "If it doesn't work I can get over this crush. Its so simple. Ryuji is a great friend and all, but he definitely won't be able to see my motives with this plan. He's too dense. I love him, but, god."

And so, the next day after school, Pego invited Ryuji over to the café. They chatted it up like normal.

Ryuji, laughing and having a good time like always, started asking Pego a bunch of questions. Pego was grateful because they worked to his advantage. "So, Pegbro, what's it like having the knife-hand? I ain't got any guy friends to ask since I've got the bread-hand, you know?" Ryuji waves the bread in the air.

"It's probably like you'd expect. I've got a knife literally stuck to my hand. I can easily spread things, and if, for some reason, I need a knife I have one. Good for stabbing people too, but that's not the point." Pego says, making some drinks for him and his friend, and setting out snacks that go well with some butter.

"Wait what was that last one?"

"Yeah," Pego says, pretending not to hear. "Is it fun having bread-hand? Obviously, I wouldn't know."

Ryuji gets excited, and his eyes light up. "Oh man! I think its the best. It's not at cool as knife-hand, but I've got an endless supply of snacks with it. If I eat the bread another piece just pops right back! I've got endless bread!" Ryuji begins tearing the bread off his hand and eating the pieces as fast as he can to demonstrate. "See?" He says, with an entire mouthful of smooshed bread.

Pego seriously couldn't believe how gay he was for this guy. "Ryuji, wouldn't the bread be a little better with some butter? And, please slow down and take a drink before you choke." Pego passed his friend some butter packets.

Ryuji finally swallowed the very intense amount of bread he had shoveled into his mouth. "Well sure, but I don't have a knife to spread it with."

"Shit sorry, I forgot to grab some since I have knife-hand. Do you just want me to butter it for you?" Pego extends his knife-hand across the table and opens one of the butter packets.

"Sure bro, if you don't mind! Thanks, my dude!" Ryuji smiles, and mostly he is excited to eat the buttered bread.

'Here it is, the moment of truth,' Pego thinks, as he swiftly begins to butter the bread coming out of Ryuji's hand. He pulls away and the knife is still firmly stuck to his hand. 'There it is. I buttered the bread and the knife is still in my hand. I did it. I can rest in peace.' Just as Pego's body begins to relax, and Ryuji takes a bite of his bread, the knife slips from its spot on Pego's hand and onto the floor.

Pego stops breathing as he tries to pretend he didn't just drop the knife. Ryuji stops chewing mid bite. "Bro... Did you just... Drop your knife?"

"... Seems so." Pego says, as calm as he can, but also dying on the inside.

"Huh." Ryuji says and takes another bite of his bread. "Who's the lucky gal? Guy like you has gotta be ultra popular with the girls. Musta just been one of those things where it takes a bit to detach from your hand, yeah?"

"... No. I don't think so. I've never buttered anyone's bread, Ryuji. No one but yours."

"You sure about that Pegbro? Like, there's no way I'm the only one, look at you-"

"Ryuji I am being _Serious_. I am _gay_ and wanted to see if I should try and get rid of my feelings for you by seeing if there was a point for them, and here we are, The knife and bread are saying we're soulmates. You know me Ryuji, I don't make things like this up." Pego's seriousness finally hits Ryuji, and he finishes his bread piece.

"... Oh. Oh. OH." The pieces begin to click for Ryuji, as no new piece of bread springs forth from his hand. "I uh, had no idea," Ryuji stammers, blushing intensely, as he literally could never had seen something like this coming.

"Ryuji."

"P-Pegbro..."

"Do you really understand what this means?

"It's a lot to take in, bro..."

"Look, this is probably some awful joke, you're probably not interested in guys right? And this is all some mistake?"

"No Pego, I'm bi. I just... Really didn't see this coming. You're my closest friend and I never expected any other guys to ever show interest in me."

They were both silent for a moment.

Pego flashed the first smile of this entire encounter. Suddenly, everything let loose at once, and he lost himself in laughter. "Ryuji... Would you be interested in going on a real date?"

"Yeah Pego! I'm so glad you wanted to butter my bread! Though I'll miss having an endless supply of food."

"I'm glad I buttered your bread too, Ryuji."


End file.
